Orange Sanguine
by Kiwi le Smoothie
Summary: OS - Dix ans après la mort de Fred, Harry et Seamus se retrouvent dans la Fallen Forest face à une bande de vampires. "C'est un des notre. Une vraie bête effarouchée qui n'a qu'un nom à la bouche. Celui de George." Un poil AU. Vampire!Fred.


Titre : Orange Sanguine

Fandom : Harry Potter

Paring : Euh. Peut-être un Dean/Seamus et un George/Fred pour ceux qui veulent lire ça de cette façon ! Et bien sûr, Harry/Ginny et George/Angelina.

Rating : G, je pense ?

Warning : Vampirisme. Peut-être un poil AU ?

Disclamers : Rien est à moi sauf les OCs qui traînent dans ce OS !

Hey ! Alors alors. Bon, j'suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce OS ! Ca rend pas vraiment comment je le voulais, surtout la fin… mais bon. _Hum_. Cette idée me trottait dans la tête, je cherchais un truc pour ne pas que Fred soit mort, mais pour ne pas m'écarter des livres de JKR pour autant alors… tadaaa, ça a donné ça ! Harry m'a l'air un peu OOC… tout comme George XD. Erf. Bon alors c'est un OS ! Mais peut-être que j'écrirais une suite un de ces jours, avec les explications genre, qui sont Lys et Kale, pourquoi ils ont choisit Fred, que faisait Dean et tout le tralala ! Mais pour l'instant ça reste un OS XD Euh, aussi… pour les (rares ?) personnes qui lisent Travelers, je sais que ça fait un moment que j'planche sur le chap 2 mais j'en suis à 50 pourcent ^^' Désolé pour ma lenteur.

Place à la fic !

x

**ORANGE SANGUINE**

x

La lune était pleine et ronde au milieu du ciel. Ses rayons blafards éclairaient les pierres du cimetière en formant des ombres distordues et inquiétantes sur le sol. Trois silhouettes se dessinèrent en haut de la colline. Elles progressaient à pas rapides, resserrées les unes aux autres. Trois personnes qui couraient à toute allure vers le cimetière mortellement silencieux. Leurs pas ne laissaient aucune traces, ils ne produisaient pas un bruit. Sauf celui du milieu, soutenu par les deux autres, qui respirait fort et vite sans pour autant former le moindre petit nuage de buée dans la nuit glacée. Ils étaient tout trois aussi pâles que des statues de marbre, et leurs yeux scintillaient d'une façon presque surnaturelle.

-Maître… maître, tenez bon ! », murmura une des silhouettes. Une jeune femme à peine sortie de l'adolescence, le visage inquiet à demi perceptible sous l'ombre de sa capuche tirée.

Seul un râle de souffrance lui répondit. La troisième silhouette, plus grande, plus musclée, resserra sa prise sur celle du milieu.

-Si j'avais su… Je l'aurais déchiqueté en morceau, ça ne serait jamais arrivé ! »

Sa voix était éraillée, emplie de haine. Les yeux du jeune homme aux mèches d'encres étaient noirs de haine et de rage à peine contenue.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Kale. Personne n'aurait pu le soupçonner. », répondit la jeune femme les sourcils froncés.  
-Est-ce qu'on est arrivé ? », murmura la silhouette du milieu.

-Maître, ne vous fatiguez pas, gardez votre souffle. », dit la jeune femme avec douceur.

Ils avaient dépassé les premières pierres tombales. Il devait y en avoir une cinquantaine, à peu près semblables. Chacune portant son lot de fleurs ou d'autres offrandes, aucune délaissée ou rongée par les mauvaises herbes. C'était rare. Ici, par un mort ne semblait oublié.

-Arrêtons-nous ici. », dit Kale.

Il abandonna la silhouette du milieu dans les bras de la jeune femme. Mais les longs doigts blancs du blessé s'accrochèrent à son col, la poigne solide malgré sa respiration erratique et ses yeux à demi-clos.

-Quelqu'un de jeune, Kale. Je ne pourrais pas, sinon… »

-Je sais, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Les doigts se relâchèrent, le jeune homme fût libéré.

-N'utilise pas nos pouvoirs. », dit la femme en resserrant ses bras sur son maître.

-J'ai pas le choix, Lys. Ils ne sont pas loin. »

Elle baissa ses yeux, rongée par l'inquiétude.

-Je vais faire vite, tiens-toi prête. »

Il se faufila à travers les pierres tombales, ses sens à l'affût. Il pouvait les sentir sous terre, les cadavres allongés les uns à côtés des autres. L'odeur de pourriture et celle des insectes. Son sixième sens lui indiquait s'il manquait un membre, un organe à tel ou tel corps. S'ils étaient en bon état ou non.

Enfin, il s'arrêta. La tombe débordait de fleurs, ce mort là avait du être quelqu'un de très aimé de son vivant. Il était jeune. Son visage souriant lui adressait des clins d'œils et des signes de la main sur la photographie posée au-dessus de son nom. Ils étaient deux, identiques. Sous le marbre et la terre, le corps n'était pas encore touché par la moisissure. Intact et propre, comme s'il n'était pas mort mais juste endormit.

Kale s'agenouilla au pied de la tombe. Ses doigts se glissèrent dans la poche intérieure de sa veste pour attraper une baguette. D'un mouvement rapide et gracieux, la tombe se sépara en deux comme tranchée par une lame invisible. Le sol s'ouvrit dans un grondement. Un cercueil s'éleva alors en soulevant des nuages de terre.

-Lys ! »

La jeune femme le rejoignit, son Maître avec elle. Elle le soutenait sans peine dans ses bras d'apparence pourtant fragiles. Kale souleva le couvercle à la hâte, ils devaient agir vite.

-Maître, maître… Vous m'entendez ? »

-Emmènes-moi jusqu'à lui. »

Lys acquiesça et avec l'aide de Kale, ils portèrent le blessé tout près du cercueil. Ils le lâchèrent prudemment ensuite. Kale se saisit du corps allongé pour le redresser. Des mèches rousses retombèrent sur le front du jeune homme sans vie. Il avait un sourire… Kale n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un mourir en souriant, c'était troublant.

Le Maître se hissa sur ses genoux et posa ses mains sur les épaules du corps. Il nicha son visage au creux de son cou et les cheveux roux chatouillèrent son nez. Puis, dans un mouvement brusque, ses crocs acérés s'enfoncèrent dans la chair glacée. Il mordit ses propres lèvres et laissa plusieurs gouttes de sang s'infiltrer dans les plaies du jeune homme. Puis ses lèvres scellèrent celles du rouquin dans un baiser sanglant et mortel. Il sentait sa vie le quitter, aspirée par ce corps qu'il avait arraché à la mort. Ses membres se mirent à trembler comme s'il tentait de rattraper un semblant de souffle vital. Contre lui, le jeune homme endormit se mit à frémir. Son visage glissa contre le torse du rouquin, vidé de ses forces. Il entendit un faible battement de cœur et sombra dans les ténèbres de l'Eternel.

Debout derrière lui, Lys le pris délicatement par les épaules.

-C'est fini ? », murmura la jeune femme.

Elle avait des sanglots dans la voix, mais ses joues restaient sèches.

-On doit se dépêcher. », répondit Kale.

Il hissa le jeune roux hors du cercueil et le prit dans ses bras. Lys installa le corps de son maître à la place. Puis, après un dernier regard, Kale referma le cercueil puis la tombe d'un nouveau coup de baguette magique.

-Ils arrivent. On va passer par la Fallen Forest. »

Ils sortirent du cimetière, dévalèrent la colline en sens inverse. Lys regarda par-dessus son épaule.

-Ils nous rattrapent, Kale. »

-Je sais, je le sens aussi. Il va falloir le laisser ici, on a pas le choix. Il aura plus de chance de s'en sortir. »

-Mais… »

Elle se tût. Kale avait raison, ils n'avaient pas d'autre solution, les autres étaient de plus en plus proches et allaient bientôt entrer dans leurs champs de vision.

Une forte odeur de cuivre titilla ses narines, absorbant celle de la terre et de la sève qui s'échappait de la forêt aux arbres immenses.

-C'est un signe du Destin. », murmura Kale.

-Laisse-moi faire. », dit Lys.

Quelques minutes plus tard, trois silhouettes émergèrent de l'autre côté de la forêt. Trois personnes maculées de sang. Une femme et un homme, qui soutenaient un type aux mèches brunes coupées court dont la tête ballottait dans tous les sens. Il semblait inconscient.

x

_Dix ans plus tard._

-Salut Harry. »

Le jeune homme fit un bond. Son genou heurta violemment le bureau en envoyant valser tous ses dossiers. Il poussa un juron coloré.

-Nom de… ! »

Un rouquin avait transplané pile sur la chaise de l'autre côté de son bureau. Le visage constellé de tâches de rousseurs, son sourire en coin lui rappelait fort celui qu'arboraient les jumeaux Weasley avant. Mais, après tout, ils étaient de la même famille.

-Charlie ! », dit Harry en rosissant, gêné de s'être fait surprendre ainsi.

-Je pensais pas te faire peur. », répondit le dresseur amusé.

Il agita sa baguette et tous les dossiers revinrent s'empiler sur le bureau. Harry se gratta la nuque, embarrassé. Il avait survécût à Voldemort et sa clique, mais un simple transplanage continuait de le faire sursauter.

-J'avais pourtant demandé à Hermione de placer un sortilège d'anti-transplanage. », grogna Harry.

-Tu sais bien qu'elle est trop occupée avec Rose et Hugo. », répondit Charlie « Elle leurs tricote même des pulls avec leurs initiales, j'ai l'impression qu'elle se transforme en maman, petit à petit. C'est plutôt effrayant. Je me demande comment Ron fait pour… »

Harry préféra l'interrompre de suite avant d'avoir des images plutôt troublantes dans la tête.

-Tu viens me voir pour une histoire de dragons ? »

-Non, une simple intuition. Tu as beaucoup de boulot ? »

Charlie désigna la pile de dossier sur le bureau. Harry secoua la tête.

-Ce sont des dossiers qui viennent d'être clos. De qu'elle intuition est-ce que tu parles ? »

Charlie était dresseur de dragon. A force de côtoyer le danger de façon quotidienne, son sixième sens s'était affûté, et il l'avait prouvé en les sauvant de nombreuses situations qui auraient pu rapidement dégénérer. Et puis, depuis la chasse au Mangemort qui avait suivit la défaite de Voldemort, toutes activités concernant la Magie Noire avaient drastiquement diminuée et Harry passait de plus en plus de journée à gratter du papier au lieu d'aller sur le terrain. Il était ouvert à toute proposition pour y échapper et c'est donc d'une oreille attentive que le Survivant écouta l'histoire du rouquin.

-Il y a quelques jours, j'ai été chargé de déplacer une colonie de Vert Gallois en Angleterre. Ce qui est rare, mais un de nos chercheurs a récemment déclaré que la clairière au milieu de la Fallen Forest était un terrain idéal pour la colonie. Les opérations se sont bien déroulée, mais je pouvais pas m'empêcher de sentir quelque chose de bizarre dans cet endroit. »

-Bizarre ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils, intrigué.

-Cette forêt… », répondit Charlie « Elle est classée dans la catégorie Magique, tout comme la Forbidden Forest. Tu vois le genre ? »

Harry acquiesça avec un sourire alors qu'il se rappelait toutes ses escapades dans la forêt interdite, alors qu'il étudiait encore à Poudlard des années auparavant.

-L'ambiance y est pourtant différente. Comme si quelque chose de dangereux rodait à l'intérieur. »

-Charlie, il y a toujours des trucs dangereux dans ce genre de forêt… »

Le Survivant pouvait entre-autre citer Aragog. Mais Charlie secoua sa tête.

-Même les dragons étaient mal à l'aise lorsqu'on les approchait de la lisière Nord. Un de mes équipiers m'a dit que c'était sûrement à cause de la bande de Vampires qui occupe la Fallen Forest. »

-Mais tu penses que c'est autre chose… »

-C'est ça. Je ne m'y connais pas tellement en vampires, mais Bill m'a raconté quelques histoires sur eux. Et notamment que, lorsqu'ils choisissent un territoire, ils l'occupent et le défendent avec férocité contre tout autre prédateur. Or, une des parcelles de la forêt est pratiquement dénuée de vie. »

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? », dit Harry confus.

-Il n'y a pas de créatures, ou très peu. Tout est silencieux, signe de la présence d'un prédateur. »

-Et les vampires ne devraient pas être contents, si c'est leurs territoires… »

-Voilà. Or ils n'approchent pas de ce petit coin. »

Charlie se recala contre le dossier de son siège. Harry leva les yeux au plafond pour réfléchir à son histoire. Il n'avait jamais approché de vampires, excepté Sanguini, et à vrai dire, il devait avouer qu'il n'y connaissait que peu de choses. Hormis Hermione et Bill, il savait que Dean Thomas avait quelques connaissances sur ces créatures. Il pouvait peut-être commencer son enquête en interrogant la bande de vampires avec Dean.

-Alors ? », dit Charlie « Intéressé ? »

-C'est toujours mieux que rester ici. Je te tiendrais au courant. »

Charlie lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de transplaner.

x

Le bureau des Inventions magiques était comme toujours en pleine effervescence.

Seamus fit craquer la jointure de ses doigts et trottina sur place pour s'échauffer. A côté de lui, Kent était assis sur son bureau, sa baguette pointée sur un groupe de messages en papier qui tentait furieusement de s'échapper pour ne pas être en retard.

-T'es prêt ? », dit l'asiatique en frétillant d'impatience.

-Yeeeeep ! »

Seamus se mit en position sous les avions en papier et regarda droit devant lui. Le couloir qui séparait tous les petits bureaux alignés était long mais traversé de sorciers aux bras chargés de paperasses qui n'avaient pas encore remarqué leurs petit manège.

-Ok, a vos marques… prêt… PARTEZ ! »

Kent abaissa sa baguette. Les avions filèrent à toute allure lorsque le sortilège fut levé, battant furieusement des ailes. Seamus fonça dans le couloir en hurlant à tout le monde de se pousser, les sorciers se jetaient tous sur le côté en criant pour laisser passer la comète irlandaise et la myriade de message qui le suivait.

-Fais gaffe, ils te rattrapent Finnigan ! », s'exclama Kent.

Seamus accéléra et dépassa les avions en papier avec un sourire. Il allait atteindre la ligne d'arrivée imaginaire lorsqu'un mur de béton se dressa devant lui. Son nez heurta violemment le mur, il fût projeté en arrière et retomba sans douceur sur le sol du bureau en poussant un cri de douleur.

-Bon sang, Finnigan ! », grogna le mur, lui aussi au niveau du sol.

Deux secondes… depuis quand est-ce que les murs parlaient ? Faisant fi de tous les regards braqués sur lui et du silence hébété de ses collègues de travail, Seamus se remit en position assise pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un jeune homme aux cheveux sombres en bataille qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

-Harry ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? »

Le Survivant l'aida à se relever en grimaçant, une main occupée à frotter son menton endoloris. Il y eut plusieurs murmures admiratifs parmi leurs spectateurs mais les fans du Sauveur de l'Humanité s'étaient calmés, dix ans après la défaite de l'armée de Voldemort.

Harry allait répondre quand une porte claqua près d'eux. Seamus eut un sourire narquois quand Harry manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive alors qu'une voix forte faisait trembler tout le bureau.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ! Je prends une petite pause et c'est déjà le souk ? Remettez-vous au travail bande de tire-au-flanc, et vite ! »

Les sorciers s'éparpillèrent comme une volée de petits moineaux. Harry se tourna vers le monstre qui avait hurlé, un type immense taillé comme un roc. Les cheveux blancs bien coiffés, les rides déjà creuses, Bartholomeo Hills était le chef du bureau des Inventions magiques et accessoirement le patron de Seamus. L'Irlandais lui avait raconté des tonnes d'anecdotes sur lui lorsque l'A.D s'était rassemblé pour leurs habituelle fête de la Victoire.

-FINNIGAN ! », hurla Hills en dardant ses yeux aciers sur le blond « Qu'est-ce que tu fiches planté là ! »

-Le Grand Potter est venu me voir, m'sieur ! », répondit Seamus les mains dans les poches.

-Le Grand P… ? »

Hills prit un air de surprise totale avant de s'approcher de Harry à pas de géants. Le jeune homme s'efforça de ne pas reculer lorsqu'il abattis ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Quel honneur de pouvoir vous saluer enfin ! Je suis ravi, vraiment, de vous voir dans mon bureau ! »

-Ah… c'est rien, vraiment… », balbutia Harry avec gêne.

Il fusilla Seamus du regard quand il remarqua que l'Irlandais ricanait allègrement derrière le géant.

-Mais je vous en prie, installez-vous. », poursuivit Hills « Voulez-vous discuter avec Finnigan dans mon bureau pour être plus à l'aise ? »

-Ca ira, je vous assure… ! »

-Moi je veux bien un café », dit Seamus « _Pour être plus à l'aise_, vous comprenez… »

Hills lui adressa un regard de travers. Il libéra Harry de sa poigne.

-N'oubliez pas que plusieurs dossiers vous attendent, Finnigan. », dit-il avec acidité.

Il entra dans son bureau, qui contrairement au autres possédait son propre espace fermé, et ferma la porte dans un claquement qui fit trembler les murs. Seamus fit la moue.

-C'est vraiment injuste. », dit-il boudeur.

Harry ricana alors que l'Irlandais lui adressait un clin d'œil.

-Alors, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

-En fait, je cherchais Dean… »

-Oh. »

Seamus détourna son regard, les sourcils froncés. Très mauvais signe, pensa Harry, Surtout si ce genre d'expression suivait le prénom de Dean.

Seamus remit ses mains dans ses poches et s'approcha de la vitre gigantesque qui donnait sur le hall du Ministère pour regarder tous les sorciers qui se pressaient en bas.

-Je lui ai envoyé plusieurs hiboux mais il n'a pas répondu. », continua prudemment Harry.

-Normal. », répondit Seamus avec dédain « Il s'est transformé en ermite depuis une semaine. Carrément obsédé par ses maudites toiles, c'est à peine s'il rentre chez lui le soir. »

D'où la mauvaise humeur de Seamus. Dean ne devait pas avoir le temps de le voir. Harry trouva cela étrange pourtant, ce n'était pas le genre du jeune dessinateur d'ignorer son meilleur ami ainsi.

-C'était pourquoi ? », demanda finalement l'Irlandais.  
-Oh. Une histoire de vampire dans la Fallen Forest. Dean s'y connaît bien mais s'il est occupé, tans pis. », répondit Harry.

-J'connais quelques trucs moi aussi, il m'a déjà assommé plusieurs fois en parlant de ses amis canineux… »

-Canineux ? Seamus… »

-Tu m'as compris, Potter. »

Harry pouffa de rire. Seamus sourit avec malice.

-Tu veux m'accompagner ? »

-Je sais pas, j'ai beaucoup de travail tu sais… », répondit l'Irlandais d'un air faussement désintéressé.

-Attends. Quand je suis arrivé, tu faisais la course avec des avions de papier... », dit Harry amusé.  
-Hey ! », protesta le blond « C'est vachement rapide quand c'est en retard ! »

Harry haussa ses épaules.

-Ton patron dit que t'as beaucoup de boulot alors je vais pas te forcer à m'accompagner. », dit-il l'air de rien.

-C'est bon, t'as gagné », répondit Seamus en riant « Je voudrais pas que la Gazette affiche '_Potter, le nouveau Dracula_' en gros titre demain. C'est où ton truc ? »

x

-Je ne crois pas que c'est une bonne idée. »

-Harry. Tu as vaincu Voldemort, mais tu as peur de quelques petits vampires ? Tu sais que tu es bizarre ? »

Ils s'étaient enfoncés dans la forêt depuis un moment déjà. L'ambiance était aussi inquiétante que dans la forêt Interdite. Les arbres immenses laissaient à peine filtrer quelques rayons de lumière. Les troncs puissants se dressaient à perte de vue et des racines noueuses et épaisses serpentaient au sol. De temps en temps, des cris étranges et des bruits de pas ou de galops raisonnaient au loin, et des ombres glissaient le temps d'un clignement de l'œil.

-Seamus… les vampires sont des suceurs de sang, non ? »

-Ouais. En général, ils te vident jusqu'à ce que tu crèves. Ou alors ils te tournent et tu deviens comme eux. Ou ils te gardent comme animal de compagnie et s'amusent avec toi. »

-Donc, j'ai des raisons de croire que c'est pas une bonne idée, quand tu me dis qu'on a juste à se balader dans la forêt baguette rangée pour se montrer dans défense pour attirer des vampires. », conclût Harry.

-C'est vrai que tourné de cette façon… »

Harry le regarda de travers, Seamus se contenta de pouffer de rire. Parfois, l'Irlandais lui rappelait les jumeaux Weasley. Ils continuèrent de marcher en silence et le Survivant en profita pour détailler le jeune homme. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis le 2 Mai dernier, mais lorsqu'il repensait à Poudlard, lorsque Seamus était son camarade de classe, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire avec une certaine nostalgie. Bien sûr, l'Irlandais n'avait pas tellement changé. Même cheveux blonds, même fossette lorsqu'il souriait, même yeux bleus et canine droite un peu pointue. Il avait seulement quelques cicatrices sur le visage, seulement visibles lorsqu'on y regardait bien et réminiscences de ses confrontations avec les Carrows durant sa dernière année à Poudlard.

Un mouvement à sa droite l'arracha brusquement de ses pensées. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule. Plusieurs formes se tenaient à quelques mètres, encore dans l'ombre.

-Seamus ? »

-Hm. »

L'Irlandais s'arrêta de marcher et croisa son regard. Il était devenu sérieux, prudent. Les deux sorciers regardèrent les silhouettes s'approcher d'un pas lent, floues dans le fin brouillard qui régnait dans la forêt.

-Harry Potter, sur mon territoire. Quel honneur… »

La voix un peu nasale et hautaine lui rappela vaguement celle de Draco Malefoy. Elle arborait quelque chose de plus, cependant. Une certaine dangerosité. Deux personnes émergèrent du brouillard pour s'arrêter à deux mètres de Harry et Seamus. Deux hommes à la peau pâle qui dégageaient un certain charme. Le plus avancé arborait un sourire en coin tandis que l'autre semblait plus renfermé.

-Je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'un grand sorcier tel que Harry Potter fait ici. », dit-il, et Harry vit ses canines briller entre ses lèvres.

-Finnigan et moi enquêtons dans cette forêt. », répondit le Survivant d'un air décontracté.

Les yeux du vampire se posèrent sur Seamus avant de revenir sur lui.

-Vraiment ? Aucun sorcier n'a disparu dans ma forêt depuis un très long moment, pourtant. »

-Non, en effet. Mais quelque chose rode ici et d'après mes sources, vous-même l'évite alors qu'elle se trouve sur votre territoire. »

Le sourire du vampire s'effaça. Celui derrière lui lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille mais il lui fit signe de ce taire, agacé.

-Alors le Ministère envoie son héros traquer la chose ? Vous ne le trouverez pas. »

-Donc vous l'avez déjà vu ? », dit Seamus.

Le vampire darda ses yeux sombres sur lui et sourit.

-En effet. Moi et quelques vampires de mon clan, nous l'avons croisé il y a des années de cela. A peu près dix ans. »

-Dix ans ? Et c'est seulement maintenant qu'on t'envois enquêter ? », chuchota Seamus à l'oreille de Harry.

Le jeune homme haussa ses épaules.

-Vous savez ce que c'est ? »

-Evidemment ! », répondit le vampire en éclatant de rire « C'est un des nôtre ! »

Harry et Seamus s'échangèrent un regard confus.

-C'est un vampire ? », dit l'Irlandais en fronçant ses sourcils « Mais alors pourquoi est-ce que vous l'avez pas viré ? »

-Il n'est pas dangereux. Il venait juste d'être tourné, or un tourné est en quelque sorte comme un nouveau né. Il perd tous ses repères, ne sait plus qui il est, c'est pour cette raison qu'il doit toujours être encadré par d'autres vampires le temps de se reprendre en main. J'ai voulu le recueillir mais il refusait de me suivre. Une vraie bête effarouchée, il n'écoutait rien du tout et n'avait qu'un nom à la bouche. »

-Un nom ? »

Le vampire fit mine de réfléchir.

-George. C'était ça. »

Harry ne pût qu'ouvrir la bouche, choqué. George ? Non, ça ne pouvait être qu'une coïncidence. Les vampires ne pouvaient pas ramener les morts à la vie. Il voulait se tourner vers Seamus pour lui demander, mais l'Irlandais était aussi pâle que la lune.

-Co… Comment était-il ? », murmura Seamus les yeux écarquillés.

-Roux. Bien habillé. Les yeux marrons. Pas très grand mais plutôt costaud. »

Harry sentit son sang se glacer. Ce n'était pas possible…

-Serais-ce une de vos connaissances… », dit le vampire avec un sourire de chat « Vous avez l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme… »

-Peut-être… », répondit Harry dans un souffle. Il s'efforça de reprendre ses esprits « Merci pour votre aide. Nous allons… aller à sa recherche et… »

Et voir si les Miracles existent aussi chez les Sorciers, finit-il dans sa tête.

-Vous croyez pouvoir partir comme ça ? », dit le vampire en souriant « Nous vampires, nous n'offrons jamais notre aide aux… sorciers sans recevoir quelque chose en échange. »

-Fallait prévenir au début ! », rétorqua Seamus sur la défensive « On a rien emmené. »

-Je parlais d'un autre type de récompense. J'ai toujours voulu savoir quel goût avait le célèbre Harry Potter, et cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas pu planter mes crocs dans le cou d'un Irlandais… »

Harry se rapprocha prudemment de Seamus. Sa main le démangeait, il voulait sortir sa baguette mais ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire. Il ne savait pas de quoi était capable un vampire, ni combien ils étaient autour d'eux. Le chef s'avança vers eux mais Harry le stoppa d'un geste de la main.

-Allez au Weasley Wizard Wheezes. C'est un magasin au Chemin de Traverse où l'on vend des sucettes au sang. Dites au propriétaire que c'est Harry Potter qui vous envoie et il vous fera une remise de cinquante pourcent pour tout vos achats. »

-J'ai bien peur que cela ne soit pas assez… »

-C'est tout ce que vous pourrez avoir ! »

Avant que quiconque ait le temps de réagir, Harry attrapa le poignet de Seamus et ferma les yeux pour transplaner.

x

-Tu aurais pu choisir un autre endroit où atterrir… »

Ils se trouvaient au milieu d'un cimetière. La nuit était tombée, il n'y avait pas un chat au milieu des tombes mais cette absence de vie bien qu'inquiétante l'arrangeait.

-C'est celui des héros de la Guerre, Seamus. »

-Oh… »

Il se dressait en haut d'une colline. Harry le connaissait par cœur, combien de fois était-il venu pour déposer un bouquet sur tel ou tel tombe ?

-Harry, tu crois que… »

Seamus laissa sa question en suspense. Son visage était blême, sa voix tremblante. Harry ne pût que le regarder avec la gorge nouée. Tout ça n'était peut-être qu'une coïncidence. Une coïncidence cruelle. Il voulait étouffer le mince espoir qui était né en lui pour ne pas être terriblement déçu si jamais…

Il finit par se mettre en marche au milieu des pierres tombales et Seamus le suivit en silence. Il se sentait fébrile, ses mains tremblaient. Son cœur battait à un rythme fou lorsqu'il s'arrêta, enfin, devant une tombe bien précise. Ses yeux verts balayèrent le marbre et la stèle qui se dressait fièrement. « _Frederick Weasley. 1er Avril 1978 – 2 Mai 1998. Un fils, un frère et un ami aimé_. » Ses lèvres étaient sèches.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? », dit Seamus, la voix presque inaudible.

-Il… On doit vérifier. Si jamais… tu sais… »

Harry ne trouvait plus ses mots. Il déglutit avec difficulté et attrapa sa baguette. Seamus se mit à rire nerveusement.

-Alors c'était toi le pilleur de tombe qui rôdait à Londres ? J'aurais dût m'en douter. »

-C'est Bill qui m'a appris quelques sorts dans le genre. », répondit Harry en grimaçant.

Il fit tournoyer sa baguette et la tombe se fendit en deux. Le cercueil s'éleva lentement, presque avec solennité. Harry prit une grande inspiration et l'ouvrit.

x

-Oh _Merlin_. »

-… »

-Oh Merlin, Oh Merlin, Oh Merlin. »

Harry attrapa la bouteille de Firewhiskey et remplit le verre de Seamus à ras-bord. L'Irlandais tremblait de tout ses membres, les yeux exorbités. Harry bût lui-même au goulot, il en avait tout aussi besoin.

-Comment… C'est pas possible… ! Harry, tu te rends compte ? Je veux dire… Oh, Bordel ! », jura Seamus.

Il avala son verre cul-sec et s'essuya les lèvres avec le revers de la main. Ils étaient aussi secoués l'un que l'autre. Lorsque le couvercle s'était soulevé, il s'était attendu à voir Fred allongé là, comme le jour de l'enterrement avec son sourire aux lèvres. Et son cœur s'était arrêté de battre un instant lorsqu'il était tombé nez à nez avec le corps d'un parfait inconnu. Un type pas bien vieux aux cheveux sombres bien coiffés, au visage maculé de sang et aux canines acérées. Un vampire.

-Ce n'était pas lui ! C'était pas _FRED_ ! Est-ce que tu t'en rends compte, Harry ? », s'exclama Seamus hystérique « Il est VIVANT ! Fred est_ VIVANT _! »

Pour toute réponse, Harry reprit une longue gorgée de Firewhiskey. L'alcool lui brûla la gorge et les tripes, mais il en avait besoin. Seamus lui arracha la bouteille des mains pour l'imiter. Ses cheveux en pétard et ses yeux grands ouverts lui donnaient un air un peu fou.

-C'est un vampire. », dit Harry « Un vampire qui vit dans cette forêt depuis plus de dix ans. »

-Oh, _Merlin_. », répéta Seamus.

-Fred est vivant depuis DIX ANS ! », continua Harry, choqué.

C'était comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de la situation. Toutes ses années passées à le pleurer… alors qu'en fait, le rouquin était bien en vie ! Il avait l'impression d'avoir reçu une gifle en plein visage.

-Il faut prévenir tout le monde ! », s'exclama Seamus « Et George ! Merlin, George _doit_ le savoir ! »

-On peut pas lui annoncer ça comme ça ! », répliqua Harry en poussant un soupir « Tu imagines sa réaction ? »

Seamus resta silencieux. Ils contemplèrent le feu que Kreattur avait fait naître dans la cheminée du bureau. George… Il ne s'était jamais remis de la mort de Fred. Même dix ans après, il se renfermait parfois en lui-même pendant quelques minutes, et regardait Freddie avec une expression hantée. Harry le voyait parfaitement faire un malaise ou le frapper en lui hurlant dessus s'il lui annonçait que non, Fred n'était pas mort mais vivait en fait dans une forêt depuis dix ans.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ? », dit faiblement Seamus.

Harry passa sa main dans ses cheveux tout en réfléchissant.

-J'ai peut-être une idée. Si tout ce passe bien… lorsqu'on se retrouvera au Chaudron Baveur pour la fête de la Victoire… Fred sera là. »

x

_Dean,_

_Est-ce que les vampires peuvent ressusciter les morts, ou quelque chose de ce genre ? Réponds-moi au plus vite, c'est vraiment urgent._

_Harry._

_PS : Seamus a besoin de toi._

x

_Harry,_

_Seule une certaine sorte de vampire peut 'ressusciter' les morts. Leurs clans ont le même système que les meutes de loups. Le vampire Alpha peut transmettre ses pouvoirs et une partie de son âme à un mort de son choix pour lui redonner la vie. Plus les forces du vampire Alpha sont grandes, et meilleure sera la recomposition du corps. C'est comme ça que les vampires Alpha se transmettent leurs statut de père en fils ; les plus célèbres vampires Alpha sont Dracula et Elizabeth Bathory._

_Seam' est avec moi en ce moment même. Il me dit de t'écrire de te mêler de tes affaires. Je tiens à préciser qu'il rougit en disant cela, il ne t'en veut pas vraiment. _

_On se retrouve au Chaudron Baveur dans trois semaines, tu m'expliqueras ce qu'est cette histoire de vampires ? Seam' ne veut pas me lâcher un mot._

_Dean._

x

L'intérieur du salon n'avait pas changé. Petit mais confortable, plutôt propret. Il pouvait voir l'escalier qui montait jusqu'au premier étage et le mur recouvert de photographies. Rien à voir avec le bazar chaleureux du terrier, mais ce n'était pas George qui s'était occupé de la décoration après tout.

-Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Il entendit du bruit dans la cuisine, puis Angelina pénétra dans le salon, un tablier autour de la taille. Ses longs cheveux sombres étaient ramenés en arrière en un chignon un peu défait, une coiffure qu'elle n'avait jamais faite à Poudlard mais qui lui avait plutôt bien.

-Harry ! Comment vas-tu ? »

-Bien, merci. Je cherchais George, il n'est pas ici ? »

-Il est dans le jardin avec les enfants. Je vais le chercher, tu peux grignoter quelque chose dans la cuisine si tu as faim. »

Harry la remercia avec un sourire alors qu'elle sortait par la porte-fenêtre.

George essuya ses mains sur son pantalon avant de saluer Harry d'un signe de la tête. Il avait toujours ces cernes sous les yeux, cet air un peu fatigué qui rappelait celui de Lupin. Angelina resta dans le jardin pour surveiller Roxanne et Freddie.

-Qu'est ce qui t'amènes, Harry ? », dit-il en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure, encore incertain. Il appréhendait la réaction de George lorsqu'il allait… _le_ retrouver.

-En fait, c'est… euh… »

George l'observait sans rien dire, le visage impassible. Il n'avait plus cette petite lueur amusée dans les yeux. Et comme tous les autres, Harry ne sût plus trop sur quel pied danser face au rouquin.

-Ginny me… je veux dire, j'ai promit de passer la soirée avec elle mais il y a une affaire vraiment pressante sur mon bureau… Alors, si tu n'as rien à faire… si tu pouvais t'en occuper… enfin… »

-Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ? »

Harry s'obligea à le regarder en face.

-Tu vois où est la Fallen Forest ? Il y a un vampire qui traîne là-bas en faisant bande à part. Charlie dit qu'il gène la tranquillité des dragons, il faudrait juste que… tu le chasses. »

Il déglutit avec difficulté, mal à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais su bien mentir. Peut-être qu'il aurait dût laisser Seamus annoncer la nouvelle à George ; l'Irlandais pouvait mentir à sa propre mère en la regardant droit dans les yeux sans une once de gène.

-Je vais le faire. Je te préviendrais quand ce sera finit. », dit George en haussant ses épaules.

x

-Harry, il y a une lettre pour toi ! »

Le jeune homme embrassa Ginny sur la joue avant d'ouvrir l'enveloppe.

_Harry._

_TU PEUX M'EXPLIQUER CE QU'IL SE PASSE ? Une TRENTAINE de vampires est venue au magasin aujourd'hui en me réclamant des Sucettes au Sang à MOITIE PRIX ! Ils m'ont dit que TU les avais envoyés ! Harry, mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris, si le magasin fait faillite c'est de TA faute ! Déjà que George n'est pas venu aujourd'hui, j'ai bien cru qu'ils allaient me dévorer !_

_Ron._

Harry ne pût s'empêcher de sourire.

x

Une forte odeur de sève et de terre titillait ses narines. Il faisait sombre dans la forêt. Marcher ici en enjambant les racines énormes, au milieu des cris inquiétants et des formes inconnues qui glissaient au loin, lui rappelaient ses escapades nocturnes dans la forêt interdite. Fred à ses côté, et Hagrid sur leurs talons. Il revoyait les yeux pétillants de son jumeau alors qu'il lui tenait la main pour le guider. Son sourire malicieux et ses taches de rousseurs sur les joues.

George secoua sa tête. Il ne voulait pas se perdre à nouveau dans ses souvenirs. Il avait une mission à accomplir.

Il avait sauté sur l'occasion pour sortir un peu lorsque Harry était venu chez lui. Angelina l'étouffait, parfois. Il s'était jeté corps et âme dans le travail après la m… Après Ce jour. Pour oublier. Mais maintenant qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire, que les clients au magasin se faisaient plus rares pendant la période scolaire, son esprit se remettait à vagabonder sur tel ou tel souvenir et il avait parfois l'impression de devenir fou tellement son cœur faisait mal.

George s'arrêta tout à coup de marcher. Il leva ses yeux vers la cime des arbres, les sens à l'affût. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit autour de lui. Rien que le silence. Il se remit à bouger, prudemment, la baguette à la main en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Il entendit un bruit. Une sorte de petit couinement rapidement étouffé, comme un animal brusquement décapité.

Là.

Il y avait quelque chose au loin. Une forme, recroquevillée près du sol. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait, il pouvait en distinguer les traits. C'était un homme, sûrement le vampire dont parlait Harry. George pouvait voir ses mèches sombres un peu longue qui cachaient son visage enfoui dans le cou d'un animal allongé sur le flanc.

Le vampire était en train de vider la pauvre bête de son sang. La main de George se serra sur sa baguette.

-Hey. »

Il leva brusquement sa tête.

George sentit son souffle se couper comme s'il avait reçu un coup en pleine poitrine. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

_Non… Non, pas possible !_

Son cœur se mit à battre de façon erratique alors qu'il contemplait le vampire qui lui faisait face. C'était… _C'était…_ ! Ce visage, il le connaissait par cœur !

Son corps tremblait comme une feuille. Ce n'était pas vrai. Son esprit lui jouait des tours, ce devait être ses souvenirs qui continuaient de le tourmenter, ce n'était pas possible et pourtant…

-F…Fred ? »

Le vampire le regardait avec de grands yeux. De grands yeux chocolats, identiques aux siens. Il pouvait distinguer les tâches de rousseurs sous la couche de crasse et de sang qui maculait son visage. Le même nez, les mêmes lèvres… ! Le costume qu'il portait était froissé et plus sale que jamais, mais c'était celui qu'il portait le jour de son enterrement.

Mais Fred était _mort_, alors…

Il ne comprenait plus rien. Ses pensées s'embrouillaient dans sa tête, il ne voyait plus que le vampire qui s'était redressé et s'approchait prudemment de lui. C'était _Fred_. Il le sentait au fond de ses tripes alors qu'une vague de chaleur semblait s'être emparée de lui. C'était son jumeau, bien vivant en face de lui, bien _réel_ !

-George ? »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais seul un sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres. Pourquoi voyait-il flou ? Des mains touchèrent son visage avec hésitation, il sentit ses larmes rouler sur ses joues. Fred le dévisageait.

George leva ses mains tremblantes vers le visage de son jumeau et essuya le sang et la terre avec le revers de sa manche. Le corps de Fred était solide sous ses doigts. Ce n'était pas une illusion, ce n'était pas un Fred sortit de son imagination !

-Oh, Merlin ! »

George ferma ses yeux et le prit dans ses bras. Il le serrait contre lui à s'en faire mal mais il en avait besoin ; Fred était vivant, il était contre lui ! Combien de fois avait-il rêvé d'un moment pareil ? Il était partagé entre le rire et les larmes, et des tonnes de questions tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Depuis quand ?

Est-ce qu'Harry avait sût ? Est-ce que c'était pour ça qu'il l'avait envoyé ici ? Oh, Fred, Fred, Fred !

Il murmurait le nom de son frère comme une litanie, il était triste et heureux à la fois sans même savoir pourquoi. Tout se mêlait, tout se mélangeait, et ses bras se serraient contre le corps de Fred alors qu'il enfouissait son visage dans ses cheveux roux.

-George… »

Ce n'était pas une question, cette fois, et George se mit à rire avant de renifler.

-C'est moi… c'est moi, Fred. Je suis là… »

Des mains se nouèrent derrière son dos. Il ne pensait plus à Harry, ni à Ron, Charlie ou Percy. Ni Angelina, ni Roxanne, ni personne. Plus rien ne comptait à présent. Plus rien sauf Fred.

.

**END**


End file.
